


reward

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you get over here," Harold says, "you win a prize."</p>
            </blockquote>





	reward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to morin and immoral_crow for being my kink advisors <3

"If you get over here," Harold says, "you win a prize."

Harold's voice is coming from behind him. John's blindfolded, kneeling on the floor and facing the wall. Aftershocks still lazily course through him, making him contract around the thick dildo Harold fucked him with. His hands are tied behind his back.

Even so, getting to his feet shouldn't be too difficult. John leans his weight forward.

"Not so fast." Harold clicks his tongue. "I need to make some adjustments, hang on..."

John hears the clink of chains and Harold's footsteps. Harold clips something - a chain, John feels its cold length against his spine - to the back of John's collar, and clips another chain to the D-ring in the front. He fusses with that chain for a while before letting it fall.

John's skin rises in goosebumps where the metal touches it. He controls his flinch, but he can hear Harold's amused huff

He takes the dildo out of John. In its place comes something slim and curved, chilly against John's heated insides. He stifles a gasp. The new toy is harder than the previous one's silicone: its end presses against John's rim. A hook. John feels the tug when Harold secures it with the chain on the back of his collar. Harold then connects the chain in the front to the hook as well.

There is the click of a button, and then a humming sound fills the air.

"Excellent," Harold says, and steps away. John misses the warmth of him. "Now you can start."

Admittedly, this is trickier, but John is sure he can manage.

~~

In another two minutes, John has begun to have doubts.

If he's very still, the hook is simply distracting. If he tries to move in any direction, the taut chain pulls, scraping the edge of it right over John's sweet spot. The chain in the front is looser, but only as long as John stays hunched: any attempt to straighten his back pulls the vibrator right against his spent dick, a powerful buzz that makes John's toes curl.

Harold hasn't said a word since stepping away. If not for his even, quiet breaths, the occasional slight rustle of his clothes as he shifts in place, John might have thought he'd left.

Alright. John has been trained... not for this, admittedly, but for much less pleasant situations. He can make it to his feet. Getting his knees to work may prove a problem at that point, but John will cross that bridge when he gets to it.

~~

John's getting hard again. It's soon enough after last time that it's making him lightheaded, achy. "Harold," he says.

Blandly, Harold says, "Is there a problem?"

John licks his lips. "No." He rocks slightly back and forth, gritting his teeth against the sounds that want to emerge. Perhaps if he shifts his hips, he'll be able to move the toy aside--

"John," Harold says, disapproving, "you wouldn't try to cheat, would you?"

"Never," John says, slumping in defeat before jerking straight at the pull of the hook.

~~

Small motions. Focus on the task ahead. John breathes slowly and carefully, lets sensation wash through him and over him.

He straightens, letting the vibrator press fully against his hard cock. Lets the painful jolts of pleasure run their course, not even trying to stay silent. Let Harold enjoy how he sounds.

Now, he rocks back, careful not to move the hook too much in the process. Its press is relentless, a burning focal point right where he's most sensitive. John exhales through his mouth, inhales through his nose and leans back.

In another moment, he's managed an awkward crouch. His eyes prickle with the combined strains on his body: one torturous inch by another, holding to the goal with every bit of determination he can muster, John stands upright.

He takes a step, and another. Just before his knees give way, Harold's there, hands resting on John's hipbones. "Excellent." His voice is warm with approval, and John trembles.

"What's my prize?" 

Instead of answering, Harold closes one hand around John's cock, jerking it slowly, irresistibly. John moans and leans forward, ready to lose himself in Harold's touch, but Harold stops him.

He unclips the chain from the back of his collar, takes out the hook and unties John's hand. He presses John's palms to the wall and says, "You may want to brace yourself."

Bent over like this, the vibrator is hovering right next to the tip of John's cock, almost but not quite close enough to touch. John makes a desperate sound.

Harold graciously ignores it in favor of finally pushing his cock inside John, working in short hard thrusts. Under the blindfold, John closes his eyes and braces himself to take Harold's weight, his strength, anything Harold gives him.

Four thrusts in, Harold gropes between John's legs until he finds the vibrator, pressing it to John's perineum, making him keen. "That's right," Harold says, in a deep register that hits John like a punch to the solar plexus. "This is how you'll come."

John tries to protest this, muzzily, but that's derailed by his orgasm, which takes him by surprise. Harold follows him over the edge.

Harold pulls out, and John sags back down to his knees after Harold unclips the vibrator. He rests his cheek against Harold's thigh and sighs with contentment when Harold rubs his scalp in small, tight circles.

"Does it count as a reward if I'd get it anyway?" John murmurs at last when he remembers how to use words again.

"The intercourse wasn't your reward," Harold says, faintly indignant in a way that makes John smile. 

"Sure," John says, adding, "the head rub is," half to poke at Harold.

The other half thinks it's a pretty decent reward.

"I was thinking of a new motorcycle, actually," Harold says, absent-minded. "You do realize that anything you want is yours for the asking, yes? Regardless of how you, hm, perform."

John is half tempted to make some outrageous request: a palace, or his own amusement park, some diamond that belongs in a museum. 

If John asks, though, he's pretty sure Harold will give him any of those. He'll complain about it and make outraged noises, to be sure, but he'd do it. Harold is a man of his word.

Come to think about it.... "Harold," John says, "how do you feel about roller coasters?"


End file.
